


Just Wanna Fuh You

by bubblegumclouds



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Paul is trying his best to jerk off privately except John always finds a way to make things difficult.





	Just Wanna Fuh You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this random Beatles fic! Been getting really into it recently but I promise this is a one off!
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr- @angeltxmlinson

"Continue," John almost demands from where he was flicking through Paul's records in the corner of his room.  
"W-What?" Paul whimpered, a million thoughts racing through his mind.  
"Eurgh must I do _EVERYTHING_ myself," John dramatically sighed and rolled his eyes as he stomped over. He grabbed Paul's wrist and pulled his trousers out, shoving Paul's hand down his pants.  
"There, was that so hard?" John retorts, sashaying back to the records by the window. Paul sat there static, hand on his hard dick and silent. It stayed that way for a good few minutes, Paul waiting for John to leave.

"Is it really like this every time you have a wank, sounds a bit boring over there," John asked loudly, clearly not finding any part of this situation weird.  
"I-I'm not, um, I'm not doing... that," Paul stuttered looking down and trying not to run away forever.  
“Oh come on Macca, we have to be at the studio in an hour. Hurry up and knock one out will you,” John stated, seemingly more occupied by his record search. Paul glanced over, not daring to move but figuring clearly there wasn’t anything to lose. Paul slowly began to drag his hand along his shaft as his eyes fluttered shut when he heard John’s cheer from across the room.

“Finally started there Paulie, about time,” he sarcastically commented, 3 vinyls under his arm. Paul opened his eyes, scowling at John and his comments. John seemed unaware and if he was, seemingly careless, about Paul’s current frustration as he began fiddling around with some of the clothes he’d ditched around the room. Paul paused again, hoping that now he had his things he could go. John rustled around a bit more before turning to face Paul.

“Are you ever gonna jizz Macca? Jesus Christ, you’ve been at it for hours,” John laughed which only seemed to irk Paul even more.  
“It would help if you hadn’t decided to try and hunt out every fuckin’ item you own while I’m trying to whack one out,” Paul retorted, shaking his head at the fact that John was interrupting his very limited alone time for things he could do later.  
“Alright if you wanna be a bitch about it Paulie,” John commented as he dropped the items he’d gather and headed towards the bed.

“What are you doing, twat,” Paul slapped the arm that was reaching towards his crotch.  
“Well if you can’t do it yourself, you may as well have some help,” John commented, pulling Paul’s hand out before he could even question it.  
“I-I... fine, may as bloody well,” Paul huffed, figuring a hand job was better than nothing. John reached in harshly, reading the back of a vinyl as he jacked Paul off. Paul let his eyes slip shut, leaning back and lightly thrusting into the warm palm.

“That’s it Macca, think of that groupies tits from last week,” John sounded almost bored, going through the motions but through a quick scowl, Paul was quite shocked to see John had a tent in his trousers too now.  
“Shut up,” Paul commented, trying to relax again but no matter how hard he fought it, all he could think about was John.

“It’s no use, all I can think of is you,” Paul sighed, yanking John’s hand out. John just looked at him blankly, a slight hint of a smirk raising on his face.  
“Well, what about me?” John asked simply and Paul scoffed.  
“You are such a wanker, leave it out,” Paul rolled his eyes until John climbed closer after discarding his vinyl, almost leaning over Paul’s legs now.

“Come on, tell me princess,” John’s voice was a little slower and deeper now, almost daring Paul to speak of it.  
“I-It was just b-because your hand was in my pants alright, don’t get all precious about it,” Paul said but stuttered his way through it as his mouth became dry. He and John had been teetering on the edge of being something and it seemed like maybe this was the point.

“Seems like you’re the one being precious love,” John commented, reaching back into Paul’s pants and beginning to ring his wrist around the head.  
“J-Johnny,” Paul whimpered, his body involuntarily clenching when John’s rough thumb slid over the slit of his leaking dick. John continued, almost wavering between kissing him and thinking that might be too far. Paul squirmed under the intense watch, his cheeks going red and his face contorting. He was clearly trying to hold everything back but the twitching in his pants told John he was getting close.

“Gonna shoot off there princess?” John asked, his eyes flicking between Paul’s face and his own hand stuffed crudely into Paul’s underwear.  
“...N-No,” Paul denied it was happening even though he no longer had any power to halt it. He squirmed, big breaths filling up his lungs and his legs drawing in and apart. John started pumping more vigorously, squeezing and twisting in the way he’d observed Paul doing previously. Paul resisted making any faces or noises until he could no longer keep up a facade that he wasn’t about to come.

His head fell forward, coming to rest on John’s forehead as he whined and gasped.  
“Come on Macca,” John muttered and that was it, Paul’s eyelashes fluttered and his eyes rolled back as he came. His legs twitched and he was desperately thrusting towards the wet heat of John’s hand, coating it in spurts of come.

“F-F... _fuck_ ,” Paul groaned as the pleasure subsided. He winced as he yanked John’s hand away, the sensitivity on his dick too painful.  
“Finally, bloody hell I thought we were gonna be here all sodding night. Big load too Paulie, you been storin’ that one,” John smirked, wiping down his hand and picking up his records.  
“See you at the studio,” John smirked as he left Paul on the bed, still breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comments and subscribe!
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr- @angeltxmlinson


End file.
